Fantasies
by FallenShateiel
Summary: My first Het. Written for the 12 night at livejournal. Hermione's fantasies about Snape.


**Title:** Fantasies

Written for the Recipient at the12thnight **antisocialnerd**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Snape/Hermione

**Summary:** "She had fantasized about dark men with intelligence and wit."

**Warnings:** Underage content (teacher/student relations)

She had fantasized about dark men with intelligence and wit. The make of a man who would make any other cringe with his sharpness. He is not a man with either patience or any social etiquette. A proclaimed rebel in the world of academia.

He would offer not solace for wounds he created with harsh words only chastising her girlhood tears. His eyes would be flaming as he stole her from the hallways under the pretence of being a 'reprobate'. There would be words spoken out of lust in the tension.

Circulation cut off to her arms as the fingers dig too deeply in. The bitter smell of coffee would gust into her face as she trembled in either knowledge or astonishment.

In this point of a hormonal girl's fantasies, the man would be on her in some darkened classroom like vagabond of the 15th century. His hands rucking up her skirt, uncaring to look or caress the soft incensed flesh until they reached where her panties would be protruding in heat, fingers slipping into the wet heat and rubbing at the round nub that sent pleasure all up her spine.

In these highly unlikely fantasies the panties would disappear without any thought to the detail of either her wearing a skirt in the first place or thought to how panties would deteriorate into air.

Full body of a strong man would press her up against the wall and move against hers. She would hear an ocean of sound as robes were parted and her knee was hiked up to his waist and heat was produced in higher degree at the feel of his cock was felt like hard wet rubber on her inner thighs. Then there would be a gasp and sounds of nails scratching on cotton as she felt this huge push of something inside her that shouldn't be there. She would feel her chest heave as both her knees hooked on his waist as he pushed in her more and more. Then out where she would buck up to get it back in. 

'Pro… professor?' Her voice would shake because though he's breathing loudly, is moulded against her and his right hand his holding on her backside, he hasn't said a word.

She wouldn't get an answer but a thrust into her where suddenly there's something to like about it. On the third or fourth on she would throw her head back and there would be teeth on her neck biting with such an erotic pain that the heat and the touching below would throw her into gasps and moaning the soft cries when suddenly the thought of his cock inside her sent her backwards and left her with nothing but a body to feel.

That would be one fantasy. One she refuses to think that would be painful and self-deprecating in reality. After all losing sight on a sudden painful intrusion on her unused body, there would be the uncomfortable feeling of being on a wall… if it were possible in the first place.

Another would be the man sitting on his desk chair staring down with his pitiless eyes as she attempted to ask the question she had thought to be rhetorical.

'Have you ever sucked a cock before, Miss Granger?'.

'No, sir.' She would answer as the thickly veined cock before her would twitch and glisten.

'Mind the teeth.'

The smell of it would taste nothing like hot organ she would try to lick around, gauging at the size and how it would fit in her mouth like all the books said it would. She started to suckle at head, not liking the taste but aroused at the thought of sucking a cock. He would have his hand in her hair as she bobbed up and down.

The picture in her mind of how they must look to someone who may walk in, his head down lip mouth slack as she spurred herself on. Her left hand holding the shaft of his cock as she rubs herself on her clitoris wanting to cry out but finding her mouth too full to do so. Creating vibrations that would have him throw his head back and her swallowing all that is his to give…

Of course in those books she's read on the practice she never applies the fact that she wouldn't actually be able to handle an entire cock in her mouth. Nor would she be able to swallow, and that there would be hair in her mouth…

When she takes the few moments before sleep, breathing deeply and feeling sated after these fantasies she dreams of his lips on hers, of his able hands caressing her waist and breasts. She's left with thoughts of how he would hold her in softness and eyes that would show emotions other than spite, scorn or other disdainful expressions.

Then she concludes that his lips are rough and thin, his hands show precision not delicacy. As for his eyes, anyone with that sort of cruel intellect cannot be taught how to smile.


End file.
